Problem: Simplify the expression. $(t+8)(3t-1)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${t+8}$ onto the ${3t}$ and ${-1}$ $ = {3t}({t+8}) + {-1}({t+8})$ Then distribute the ${3t}.$ $ = ({3t} \times {t}) + ({3t} \times {8}) + {-1}({t+8})$ $ = 3t^{2} + 24t + {-1}({t+8})$ Then distribute the ${-1}$ $ = 3t^{2} + 24t + ({-1} \times {t}) + ({-1} \times {8})$ $ = 3t^{2} + 24t - t - 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 3t^{2} + 23t - 8$